Relatively portable computing systems, such as tablets, notebooks, laptops, netbooks, ultrabooks, cell phones, smart phones and other handheld devices, are often susceptible to theft. In some cases, the purpose of the theft may be to take ownership of the device for the thief's use, or to sell the device to others. In order to protect against the situation where the thief desires to re-purpose the use of a stolen device, it would be desirable to prevent boot of the device by anybody other than the original owner.